


They were lovers, together, ‘til the end.

by CJ_Walker



Series: CJ's Corner for Pearlina Short Stories [6]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Implied nudity -- but nothing is explicitly stated, Poem-esc, Post Final Fest, Relaxing Bathtime, Stupidly soft and fluffy, minor adult themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 10:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19972912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJ_Walker/pseuds/CJ_Walker
Summary: Pearl and Marina; they’d been through thick and thin, forging a bond that transcends and ascends -- a bond so strong that only they could comprehend.





	They were lovers, together, ‘til the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, wowie... I have SO many projects to work on, but liiiike.... C'mon now. Final Fest? It'd be absolutely CRIMINAL if I weren't to write a lil' somethin-somethin' about it at this moment because my emotions are so very warm and fuzzy because of these two wonderful girls right now.
> 
> So much in fact, that I have decided to upload... whatever this soft, mushy thing is. I honestly haven't a clue what style of writing this is, I've never written anything like this before, but even so, this was very fun to put together~!
> 
> "But CJ... inklings and octolings dissolve in w--"
> 
> shhhHHH...... please just let me have this lmaO

\--

Friendly sunlight gently phased into the room, and in the bed, two girls would awake soon -- one would assume.

“...good... morning..” Marina managed to murmur, her voice husky and low, for her throat was still burning, and her lungs were plateaued. Yet, she didn’t mind speaking up, because she had been yearning, to hear Pearl’s voice, that hopefully wasn’t as concerning. Pearl blinked at her sleepily, her eyes still dreamy, before she slowly began to see things, with a bit more clarity. She was all snuggled up, within Marina’s arms, within the warmth of the sheets, with the softness of their pillows residing just beneath.

She yawned.

Could she just have a couple more moments of sleep?

Her eyes drifted closed once again, that is, until she felt the gentle touch of her partner’s warm hand. She fluttered back awake, in wake, that’d she’d make a mistake and miss the take that Marina was bound to make. And that take? She was correct, as Marina cupped her cheek, slowly leaning down so that they could finally meet. 

Their kiss was a soft, loving affair, a linger placed there, upon the lips. And as Marina’s hands slipped to grip slim hips, in a hold so inviting and familiar, a tiny, fragile moan dips past Pearl’s throat that’s blown, and in an instant, both girls are thrown. The tone of that moan had escaped with such ease that Marina _couldn’t help_ but tease her sweat pea, leaving Pearl swiftly flushed and displeased. 

The twinkle in her golden eyes said otherwise, however.

It started as a low hum, like a drum caught in conundrum, before eventually, bubbling out in little crumbs. Laughing all the while, Pearl bumped her nose against Marina’s in her own, endearing style, now fully awake. And Marina could swear, her hearts ran for miles from how Pearl beguiled with that wide, bright smile. She soon nudged back, eyes falling docile, because these tender, soft moments were _so_ worthwhile.

Just here, with her love, just here, with her spouse, lazing the morning away without the rush to arouse.

Although... 

They could do with a nice bath, they both decided simultaneously.

“But I can’t feel my legs,” Pearl said, body dead; from her head to the souls of her soles that were well beyond tread. She was on a thin thread after all, seventy-two hours were just shed.

Although tired herself, Marina didn’t dread and instead; nodded with understanding, taking action with a presence so commanding. Yet, with a tenderness and gentleness that proved her love for her love was one that was caring and notwithstanding. 

“I’ve got you, baby,” Marina whispers so quietly, shuffling to her knees to free Pearl from her disease. And the inkling agrees, immediately, she’s guaranteed, that Marina will carry her -- and she can’t help but cheese because of these small, loving gestures just simply make her hearts fester. Fester with the knowing that together, they were _forever._

So, Marina carried her partner, bridal style, like a careful gardener. And together they went, into the restroom, to the tub, because the Final Fest rendered them worn-out and spent.

Marina gently set Pearl down, on the seat of the commode, leaning over to draw the water into the tub. She watched as Pearl’s eyes glowed, throwing in load after load of bath bombs that were to surely explode. Eventually, the water slowed, and Marina dipped her hand to inspect, discovering that the temperature was just perfect, as she’d expect.

Then, off came their clothes; their shirts, then their pajamas, which were gently tossed off to the side, so they would not cause much drama.

Marina soon placed Pearl within the colorful bubbles, and Pearl was as impatient as ever because she wanted _Marina_ cuddles. 

"Hold on, you dork," her partner chuckled.

The younger soon stepped in, pulling Pearl between her legs, into her lap, where they talked and relaxed quietly, with no unwanted spacial gaps. Marina lathered Pearl’s arms, then her stomach, then her waist, keeping her touches soft and comforting, no need for such haste. Dark hands continued along in their soothing dance, massaging the inkling's back in spots she just can't. Pearl couldn't be bothered to disguise her sigh, eyes drifting closed because this felt _so_ _good_ , she couldn't lie. Marina kept Pearl near, then began deviously snickering, before leaning down to mouth Pearl’s ear, which then led to flustered bickering.

Pearl’s face was a bright pink, like the ink found at the tips of her hair, sitting on the brink of despair, unable to think -- this just wasn’t _fair._

So, she reached back and flicked Marina’s forehead, and the octoling whined repeatedly, “I’m _sorr-ee!”_

“Yeah, you better be,” Pearl pouted, but soon placed a warm kiss to Marina’s collarbone, to show that she wasn’t mad about it. Pearl was just known to throw a fit, real quick, when hit, in the heart, by the girl, she loved to _bits_.

Marina grinned down to her, so enamoured and smitten, as her mind began to slowly drift off to a moment in time, that was recently written.

_You know I love you,_ Pearl had told her the day before.

Marina had been so floored that she cried while live, for the one she adored.

Although they’d been together for such a grand time, those words were only spoken, in the privacy of their shared minds. A relationship so divine and sublime, but up until then, it had been treated as a crime. For, they never told the world, the fears were clear, but Pearl had decided that enough was _enough_. She had some stuff, to stay in a huff, no more bluffs, they were tough, a pair of diamonds in the rough.

So, she spoke her heart to Marina, to _everyone_ \-- the words had rolled easily off of her cuff.

Marina hugged her partner to her chest, impossibly close, and decided in that moment to just forget the rest. Because now, gone, was Pearl’s loud hosts and boasts and instead -- in her arms, sat a squid so cute, a girl so laid-back, guard down, simply for the fact that she was in the presence on the one she loved most.

“Pearlie,” Marina murmured, planting a kiss to the older’s shoulder. “I love you.” She confessed, unable to suppress those words she was longing to express, on this morning with no restrictive requests.

“Jeez, Rina…” came Pearl’s timely protest, “You’re really sappy, you know that?” 

Hearing those words made Pearl undeniably happy though, and _that_ was a fact.

So, she smiled, despite her silly, unnecessary act.

Then, the smaller sat taller and twisted her body, to face her partner care-free, without _sorrys._

Although, there was never the need for unneeded apologies, as their relationship contained no anomalies. 

Golden eyes met teal, going soft and placid, as was now simply due to habitual, loving habit. Pearl ignored the fizzing streams of soap, due to her shampoo, and slowly opened her mouth to utter a gentle, “I love you, too.” 

And in an instance, they advanced, to close the distance, and did nothing else but kiss rest of the morning away.

There would be no decay, with their love, anyway, and this isn’t spoken for wordplay, or to merely be cliche. Because their bond? Their love? One that was fortified from earth, to the heavens above? It could never go astray, never dismay, or delay, or betray any display other than bouquets that convey endless _hoorays_ and _okays;_ _yays_ , _every_ day, a holiday that stayed strong as ever, the next phase of their lives underway. 

And soon, Pearl and Marina? They’d look back on these days, over and over again, like the replay to a song that would blend, and would blend.

They were Pearl and Marina; they’d been through thick and thin, and forged a bond that transcends and ascends -- a bond so strong that only they could comprehend.

A bond so strong, you couldn’t pretend.

Because together, they were Off the Hook, and their love wasn’t a trend.

How is this so?

Perhaps, take a look at the title of this story, once again.


End file.
